Bellina Black: The Stuff Legends are Made of
by Nienna Dorthonian
Summary: The sequel of Bellina Black. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Baaaack! It took me long enough but here it is: the sequel to Bellina Black. Enjoy!**

**And as always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**One Year Anniversary of the**

**Defense Academy**

_This weekend will be the one year anniversary of hero Harry Potter's Defense Academy. A huge ball will be held Saturday evening that is an invitation only event… (continue on page 4)_

I threw down the paper sighing. They've been talking about that silly party for three months already… three. Bloody annoying. And here I am babbling away and you must think I'm crazy for not even introducing myself. How inconsiderate of me. My name is Bellina Marie Black for those of you who don't already know. My mother is Astrid Black, daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. My father was Rodolphus Lestrange and I was raised by Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Is any of this ringing a bell? I hope so. It's so tedious repeating it over and over again. The last time we talked death eaters had killed Draco and Astoria and I fought them beneath Malfoy grounds with Scorpius, Rose and the Potters. That was a little over a year ago and a lot has happened since then. I suppose I should give you an interview so I'm not stopping every few minutes to explain something. Let's see… After graduation in June, I moved back into Lucius and Narcissa's flat with Scorpius. They had moved back to London after the death of their son and daughter-in-law. The Manor was still considered a crime scene and remained so until the end of July. It's still empty even now. It wasn't that pleasant of a place to begin with and now it's simply unbearable. By that time I had already purchased my own flat in muggle London. I adore Lucius and Narcissa but living with them is a whole other story, especially Narcissa. I've never met a woman who was so god damn nosy. Lucius took over the family business again partly because Scorpius and I pleaded with him and partly I believe to get away from Narcissa for a few hours a day. Scorpius spent the rest of the summer alternating between my couch and the Potters'. In September he went back to Hogwarts with Rose, Albus and Lilly. At the same time Harry Potter, head of the Auror department, expanded the Ministry's Auror program and created the Defense Academy. Which is having that silly ball at the end of the week. But I digress. The Defense Academy was an idea in the making for several years that just never had enough support to be put through. After the death eater attack on my family however Harry Potter pushed to have it put through. And I have to admit it hit off pretty well. I even attended for a few months. Which I guess brings me to James. Well actually it really doesn't but I have to get around to him at some point right? The last you know of James and I were dating after I left his best friend Steven Dragonii. He stopped talking to Steven completely after graduation even though we were all at the Academy together. And then the fights started. They were usually about silly little things that I can't even remember anymore but they started becoming more and more frequent. It was like our first six and a half years at Hogwarts all over again. And now? Now him and Steven are closer than ever and he apparently hates my guts. Again… 8 months like it never happened. What a depressing topic. I will admit I was a mess after the break up, even more so than when I caught Steven cheating on me. But that's all in the past now… ALL IN THE PAST! He can go screw some blonde bimbo like Steven did. Jeez all I'm doing is pissing myself off so let's move on. Although there really isn't much more to say. Lilly passed her OWLs with flying colors and Scorp and Al managed to stay out of trouble… for the most part. I on the other hand have been bumming around London with nothing to do. I really need to get a job. Maybe I'll take up Harry Potter's offer and join the Auror department. Heh… maybe not. Well there you have it, the last year and two months in a nutshell. Though what nuts have to do with anything I don't know. So now it's August and Scorpius and the others are getting ready to go back to school and I'm in my flat grumbling about a party that I've been told I must absolutely attend. Bleah. I have better things to do… Well actually I don't so maybe I should just stop complaining.

"Bellina!"

I winced not at the sound of my name being screamed but at the sound of my door crashing open as Narcissa Malfoy blasted her way through the front door.

"Good morning Aunt Cissy. What can I help you with at eight thirty in the morning?"

Besides blasting you into next Tuesday? My hand was gripping my wand tightly beneath the table. That's what they do to you at the Defense Academy… they over train you. Or maybe my nerves are fried cause my Aunt is literately blasting my front door open at eight thirty in the morning.

"Bellina! Do you what today is?"

"Tuesday?"

Aunt Cissy frowned.

"Don't you have lunch with Mr. Potter on Tuesdays?" she asked. For a woman whose had to hide her emotions for most of her life she was getting awfully flustered over something that didn't concern her.

"Well yeah."

"Then why are you just sitting here?"

"Aunt Cissy it's eight thirty in the morning, I don't meet with him until one."

Ah it seems I forgot to mention something in my overview. For the past month I've been eating lunch with Harry Potter on Tuesdays ever since I bumped into one angry Ginny Potter who couldn't understand why breaking up with her son meant I still couldn't visit, or call, or owl every once in a while. How having lunch with Mr. Potter compensates for it I'm not to sure. Nonetheless Tuesday afternoons are spent with one overworked Head of the Auror Department.

"Aunt Cissy why are you really here?"

"I miss you." She responded evasively. I knew she was being evasive because I knew why she was really there.

"You can't see it." I stated placing my coffee cup in the sink.

"But Bellina I need to make sure it's appropriate.

"It is."

In case you haven't figured it out yet, we are arguing over whether ot not Aunt Cissy can see my outfit for Saturday night.

"Just one peek!"

"No."

This has been going on for the past week. And she's slowly driving me insane.

"But-"

"No."

Aunt Cissy and Lucius had both been invited but because of the high tensions likely to be present at the ball they decided it would be best if they didn't attend. Which means that Aunt Cissy wouldn't be able to see my dress. Which is why she's been bugging me for the past week.

"You're representing the Malfoy family Bellina Marie. I must make you look the part otherwise you'll be disgracing us." Aunt Cissy said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Cissy I said no. Besides I'm not picking the dress up until Saturday morning."

Narcissa's face fell, then she sighed.

"Very well. Will you be coming over for dinner tomorrow?

"Of course and I'll remind Scorpius too."

She spent the next few minutes flitting about my flat before finally taking her leave and giving me some peace. I'm not going to go into detail about how I spent the rest of my morning because in all honesty I didn't do anything. I believe I mentioned before that I don't do anything in my spare time and all my time is spare time. So let's skip ahead to lunchtime. I generally don't meet Mr. Potter at the Ministry. It's a rather irritating place and I don't like being irritated. There's a little coffee shop down the block from the public entrance of the Ministry of Magic. They sell sandwiches and little bakery goods for lunch and this is usually where I meet and have Tuesday lunch with Mr. Potter. It was generally a much needed quiet and stress free hour that he desperately needed. I sighed. And yet here I am at one and he's no where to be seen.

"Bellina." Mr. Potter was making his way toward me. Or at least I think it was . It was kind of hard to tell behind all the paperwork in his arms. I sighed again. This was normal too.

"You need a secretary." I said as he dumped the pile onto the table.

"Yes, yes I know when I get a chance."

He walked to the counter to order food as I began organizing his mess.

"Ahh thanks Bellina." He said as he sat back down, lunch in hand. I nodded absently, the paperwork taking up most of my concentration.

"So how have you been?"

"OK."

"Thought any more on my offer?" he asked with a grin. I smiled.

"No I didn't. I already gave you my answer."

"Bellina you would make a great Auror and it would give you something to do."

I shook my head, the smile still on my face. Every Tuesday the same question.

"James just got certified you know."

My head came up in surprise.

"Already?"

"Yeah he just graduated from the Academy. He's an official auror now."

"Hmph. You don't seem to happy."

Mr. Potter shrugged.

"It's his life. He did amazingly well at the Academy and I'm proud of him. If this is what he wants who am I to stop him?"

I returned my attention to the pieces of parchment in front of me lost in thought while Mr. Potter ate his sandwich. James is an auror now, all the more reason to stay away from the department.

"I just had a thought Bellina."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you become my secretary?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's one step closer to you forcing me to become an auror."

He chuckled.

"Not necessarily. Think about it anyway and let me know on Saturday."

I groaned making him chuckle again.

"Are you ready for Saturday?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Bellina I want you to be careful on Saturday."

I looked up at him in confusion.

"There are too many people that aren't happy with me right now and I'm worried that Saturday isn't going to go as planned."

"Why are you warning me?" I'm not a part of the family anymore remember?

"Everyone knows how close you and Scorpius are to the family. Since you're going to be there I want you to be careful, very careful."

The rest of lunch passed normally, our conversations never more serious then the weather. But for some reason Mr. Potter's warning continued to bounce around in my head for the rest of the day, in fact for the rest of the week, leaving me uneasy and tense. And then the night of the ball was upon us.

**Yay! All done. Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2, chapter 2!**

**As always Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling :)**

Saturday Night

Why am I here again? Oh yea because I was pestered to near death. Well here we are at the first annual ball of the Defense Academy. Yay…. Not to be a bore or anything but there is way to much tension in this place. Let me explain. The ball is being held in the main hall of the Academy itself. It looks almost as impressive as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Hundreds of soft glowing lights floated several feet below the high ceiling giving the room an ethereal feel. The menu was specially made by Ginny Potter and made by paid house elves- Hermione Weasley's orders. The live band was playing appropriate music, nothing too obnoxious and nothing that was going to put the guests asleep. The guests themselves are the reason for all the tension. There area few representatives from foreign ministries who couldn't get over how amazing the place looked and congratulating Harry Potter on a job well done. Our own ministry however is another story. I believe I mentioned earlier that this Academy was only built after the death eater attack on my family. Well I didn't mention that Kingsley Shacklebolt, out minister, demanded and overrode all objections to the idea. So the majority of the Ministry, most notably the heads of the departments, is all very much against the Academy entirely and is all present and accounted for tonight. It may have something to do with the fact that the Ministry is paying for all of the Academy's expenses so students interested in defense training can attend for free. Just maybe.

"Bellina!"

I turned to see Ginny Potter in a long sweeping emerald green dress making her way towards me.

"Sweetie you look amazing." She said as she hugged me. I wore a simple long black spaghetti strap dress without a back and that swept out behind me. My hair was curled and pinned on top of my head with two locks framing my face. Nothing special really. And the look on my face topped it all, one of absolute boredom.

"Hi Mrs. Potter." I gave her a small smile but said nothing else as we were joined by others of the family. Mr. Potter looked just as haggard as he did on Tuesday, Mr. Ron Weasley looked just as bored as I felt and his wife Hermione, the Academy's Headmistress, looked radiant. And then there was James. A James that was trying way too hard not to make eye contact with me. Awkward.

"Bellina how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"I've been good Mrs. Weasley." I said smiling. I've truly missed them. The Potters and the Weasleys have been family ever since Scorpius and Albus started hanging out their first year. If I remember correctly they were playing pranks on Gryffindors during the week leading up to Halloween. They could've given Fred and George Weasley a run for their money. How I miss Hogwarts and the good old days. Good old days. Merlin I sound old.

"Hello Bellina." Bleah. Steven Dragonii. I hadn't seen him hiding behind James. I gave him a quick nod then turned my attention back to Hermione and Ginny. They were quietly fussing over something.

"Come Bellina let's take a walk." Ginny gave a sweet smile but I caught a glimpse of evil mischief in her eyes. Lord she has not changed at all. Ignoring the look I allowed her and Hermione to hook their arms through mine and lead me away from the men. I felt two pairs of eyes drilling holes in my back but I ignored them too.

"I'm so glad you made it Bellina. It really is good to see you again." Hermione was saying. I merely smiled and nodded. No need to let her know that her sister-in-law threatened to bat bogey hex me if I didn't come. I've never received a scarier owl.

"So what did you think?" Ginny asked a smirk forming on her face. I carefully kept one from forming on my own face.

"I really like the lights. They remind me of Hogwarts." I said looking up with a dreamy smile on my face. I've met Luna Lovegood-Scamander a few times. I'm proud to say that the look on my face imitated hers exactly. Ginny blinked in confusion while Hermione pursed her lips to keep from laughing out loud.

"I meant my son." Ginny said hotly. I laughed. Yep she hasn't changed at all.

"He's just as handsome as he's always been." I said quietly. Not that I miss him or anything… The evil glint was back in Ginny's eyes.

"So-"

"It's a shame he had to go and break my heart." I said pulling away from the two women. My shoulders had stiffened and all emotion had dropped from my voice.

"Oh Bellina we didn't mean to upset you." Hermione said pulling me into a hug. She huffed as she noticed the Minister of the Russian Ministry waving at her.

"She wants what's best for you and she knows you and James still love each other. Don't let her get to you." She whispered in my ear before rushing off. I bit my lip as she greeted the foreign Minister. Love James? Yeah I did and I'll be honest and say I might even still do. But him love me? I doubt it. He dumped me didn't he?

Ginny stood next to me pouting.

"He blushes every time you're mentioned you know."

"We broke up and it's still awkward. I would blush too." I said waving off her unsaid message, "What's the point of this again?" I continued gesturing around me. Ginny sighed.

"It's supposed to show that our Ministry is united in a defense against the practice of the Dark Arts. Most countries never felt the fear of Voldermort like we did, so they simply think this is a way for the already famous Harry Potter to become even more famous." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course the fact that our Ministry is filled with a bunch of petty pricks doesn't help anything."

I rolled my eyes. Politics. I hate politics.

"Did you speak with Harry on Tuesday?" she asked her voice know much lower as we backed ourselves into a quiet little corner.

"Yeah. He thinks something bad is going to happen tonight." I watched as Steven Dragonii led a tall blonde to the dance floor. Hmph.

"That's not quite it." Ginny had changed from the playful woman she had been minutes before to someone much more serious and alert. This was always how I imagined her to be during the Dark Lord's War and it sent a chill up my spine.

"Be very careful tonight Bellina. Don't let your guard down and if anything should happen apparate as soon as possible to our house."

I said nothing as I noticed James walking in our direction. My guard had never been down since the night I almost threw myself from the top of the Astronomy Tower. James had stopped me and since then I was only completely at ease when it was just us. That ended when we broke up 5 months ago. Now I'm never unarmed and I've never let anyone that close again. It's what I was taught growing up as a member of the Malfoy household. After all old habitats die hard.

"Mum." James was now in front of us, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Hello sweetheart. Enjoying yourself?" Ginny had relaxed again becoming the lovable and playful mother most people knew her as. James frowned at her before turning her gaze toward me.

"Would you like to dance Bellina?"

Ginny clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing I think. Knowing she'll give me hell later if I said no I took his outstretched hand. I said nothing as he led me to the dance floor, nothing as he put his hand on my waist, nothing as we began to move but he didn't either. I caught a frown on Steven's face as we moved by but I didn't give it a second thought.

"Well?" I finally said tired of the silence and tired of the fact that his gaze was fixed somewhere above my head.

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me. What do you want?"

His eyes flicked down to me briefly before returning to somewhere above my head. Why is he so god damn tall?

"A dance." He responded as another song began. My eyes narrowed. A dance my ass.

"Did- did anyone talk to you about tonight?" he mumbled.

"If you're talking about your parents' suspicions then yes." I internally winced at my cold tone. I'm not trying to make things worse.

"Good." He said abruptly and let go of me, "Be careful Bellina." He said quietly before leaving me in the middle of the dance floor staring after him stupidly. What the fuck? I snapped out of it when I felt a stray tear slide down my cheek. I bowed my head and hurried off to the side making sure to avoid anyone who might want details on what just happened. Fuck if I know. A partly concealed side door gave me the escape I wanted. Who did he think he was pretending to give a damn about me? I wiped tears from my cheek angrily. I haven't talked to him in 5 months not since he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. And now suddenly he cares again? Screw him.

My head snapped around as I heard a rustle to my right. Nothing. I was in a dimly lit corridor used by the staff to quickly get from one place to another. I slipped my wand from my thigh holster and glanced back at the door I exited the hall from. Warning bells were going off in my head and the Potters' words of caution bounced in my mind. The distant sound of footsteps made up my mind. I slipped off my heels and left them by the door. I tightened the grip on my wand then headed down the corridor on my right where I had heard both suspicious sounds. No one should be using this corridor at the moment. All rooms but the Main Hall and the Entrance Hall were off limits to guests. No classes were in session so unless they were at the ball no students should be in the building. The kitchen was connected to the other side of the Main Hall so there shouldn't be anyone in this hall at the moment. A quick movement at the end of my line of sight froze me in my tracks. There was a bend in this corridor leading off to the right where it then ended about a dozen feet in. A door there led back into the Main Hall right behind the stage where Hermione stood to make announcements to the students in the morning. Currently it was where the band was playing. The warning bells in my head were frantic now. Something was wrong. I hurried down the corridor to the bend where I paused before sticking my head around it. Dozens of black robed people stood at the door, wands in hand. Black robed, silver masked, Death Eaters. I gritted my teeth as I watched the Death Eaters enter the Main Hall. There was way too many for me to handle on my own. I could hear screaming from the other room and my free hand clenched into a fist. Trouble? Yeah I don't think Mr. Potter even expected this kind.

"Stupefy!" The remaining death eaters numbered less then ten as I sprang out into the corridor.

"Confringo!" My second spell rang out before my first one even struck a death eater. If there was anything the Defense Academy helped me to improve upon in my dueling it was speed. Fast casting had always been my forte. The Academy also taught me that attacking half a dozen death eaters with no backup and no where to take cover was idiotic. But as you can see that lesson hasn't quite sunk in yet.

"Protego." I cursed to myself as the remaining death eaters hurried into the Main Hall. I followed quickly and came to a quick stop cursing again. It was chaotic to say the least. Guests ran screaming to the doors at the other end of the hall. Spells of all kinds flew above their heads. I couldn't see anybody I recognized.

"Stupefy." A death eater landing next to me barely had time to land on solid ground before I had whipped my wand in his direction. I took another step into the hall but I had no idea what to do. Recklessly charging in would get me killed.

'If anything should happen apparate as soon as possible to our house.' Ginny Potter's words sprang into my head and I frowned as I found myself moving backwards. But there really wasn't much I could do. I backpedaled into the now empty corridor and apparated myself out of the Defense Academy.

It was nearly midnight when I arrived at the Potter residence, the ball having been intended as an all night thing.

"Bellina!" Lilly was the first to see me as I stumbled through the door.

"Are you hurt?" she demanded?

"Just a scratch, nothing serious. What's the status?"

"Uncle Ron and Steven brought back James. He's in pretty bad shape. No one else is back yet."

My heart constricted even though I didn't want it to.

"It seems he got attacked from behind." Lilly continued, "Steven might know more. They were covering each other's backs."

"Yeah." I said absentmindedly. An image had popped into my head from back when I attended the defense Academy but I shook it from my thoughts. It was irrelevant.

"Bellina you're okay." Ron Weasley looked relieved.

"Uh yeah." I responded suddenly feeling like I was missing something. I followed the two into the kitchen where Albus, Scorpius, Rose, her brother Hugo, and Steven all sat at the table in somber silence.

"Why do you all look like someone just died."

My heart constricted again when I saw Steven flinch.

"No one died though James got hit pretty badly. I flooed St. Mungo's. They're sending someone over." Rose said.

"Why not send him there?" I asked sitting next to my cousin.

"Dad wants everyone to stay here." Al answered. He was glaring at Steven with undisguised hatred. I raised an eyebrow at Scorpius in question but he just shook his head.

"The Auror Department should be taking care of things by now. Why don't you all go and try to get some sleep." Ron suggested hopefully. Fat chance of that happening.

"But dad!" Hugo complained. I stood up suddenly, not very interested in what his problem may be. I heard footsteps following me out but I didn't turn around. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase suddenly aware that the unknown person was the last one I wanted to talk to.

"Worried about him?" Steven asked.

"Not especially." My voice was stone cold.

"I'm glad you're okay Bellina. It would have been…bad if you had gotten hurt." I walked up the stairs saying nothing. He had never really gotten over me from what I've heard, not that I really care. I entered Lilly's room and collapsed on the bed that had been deemed mine years ago. It had been an exhausting day even before the death eater attack and now that the adrenaline rush had ended I felt drained.

"Bellina?" Lilly and Rose were peeking in through the partially closed doorway, "Can we come in?"

'We' included Al and Scorp but I didn't mind. It's been months since the 5 of us have been together like this.

"What happened over there?" The four of them and Hugo had opted out of going to that silly little ball and now I'm very glad that they did.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Death eaters attacked that's all I know."

"Stupid." Al mumbled.

"Why attack a room full of defense students and Aurors?" Rose looked confused.

"when have death eaters ever been known for intelligence?" Scorpius countered his girlfriend half jokingly. I'm so glad they're still together after all this time. Rose rolled her eyes then looked at me clearly waiting for a real response. Why in the world would she think that I would have one?

"Isn't it obvious why they attacked?" Albus asked leaning back, "Dad was there. And so was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Aren't they the reason the Death eaters broke up in the first place?"

I shifted slightly as I remembered our own fight against the death eaters just over a year ago.

"Sort of Al. After Voldermort's defeat the death eaters collapsed. The inner circle had all either been killed or captured." I said.

"But that was even before our parents left school. Does it really have anything to do with now?" Scorpius asked skeptically, "They clearly aren't disorganized and scattered anymore."

"It was Lestrange! Remember the Manor?" Albus said.

"But he died in that freaky fire." Scorpius countered.

"No I don't think Lestrange had anything to do with the reorganization of the death eaters." I said.

"His mind was too unstable." Lilly agreed.

"He was too caught up on revenge and tonight was definitely not about revenge." I mused, "It has to be someone else."

"What are you all doing?" We collectively jumped. So engrossed were we in our conversation we never noticed James standing by the door.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" I snapped. He had bandages wrapped around his head and I could see some poking out from under the sleeve of his shirt.

"The healer just left. I'm perfectly fine."

I snorted. Perfectly fine my ass.

"You should still be in bed." I said letting my hands rest on my hips. Shit I don't even remember standing up.

"What do you care? You worried or something?" There was a sneer on his face but it looked so out of place.

"So what if I am?" I snapped. What am I doing!? Scorpius coughed awkwardly dispelling the sudden silence. Whatever everyone had been expecting to come out of my mouth what I had said certainly wasn't it.

"Do you all mind leaving? I need my beauty sleep." My voice had a sarcastic bit to it that made Al snicker. The glare I sent his way had him racing out of the room.

"We'll go sit with them for a while." Lilly murmured as she past me. James still stood at the door now looking uncomfortable.

"Uh…Bellina-"

"Good night Potter." Both James and I flinched at his surname, him physically and me mentally.

"Yeah g'night."

As the door closed behind him my knees buckled beneath me and I collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down my face.

**Yay end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 is being a bit of a pain but it should be up soon :)**


End file.
